


Reaching Out

by ForensicSpider98



Series: Love After the Fact [73]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alien Biology, Alien Cultural Differences, All this stress is bad for the baby, Altean Adam (Voltron), Altean Prince Lance (Voltron), Alternate Universe - Arranged Marriage, Alternate Universe - Royalty, Aromantic Asexual Pidge | Katie Holt, Balmeran Hunk (Voltron), Enemies to Friends to Lovers, F/F, F/M, Galra Shiro (Voltron), Galran Prince Keith (Voltron), Gen, Gender-Neutral Pronouns for Pidge | Katie Holt, M/M, Moral Ambiguity, Moral Dilemmas, Multi, Nonbinary Pidge | Katie Holt, Olkari Pidge | Katie Holt, Post-War, it's keith. keith is the baby
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-21
Updated: 2020-11-21
Packaged: 2021-03-09 20:08:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,033
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27651827
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ForensicSpider98/pseuds/ForensicSpider98
Summary: TOUCHING MEEEEE.... TOUCHING YOUUUUUThis has nothing at all to do with the episode. But I just can't help myselfSWEET CARLOINE BA BA BAAAAAAAAALSO, click this link to choose what y'all want for Thanksgiving!: https://forms.gle/9vboKuwZxcjQtBQM9
Relationships: Adam/Shiro (Voltron), Alfor/Coran (Voltron), Allura/Lotor/Romelle (Voltron), Haggar/Zarkon (Voltron), Hunk & Pidge | Katie Holt, Keith/Lance (Voltron)
Series: Love After the Fact [73]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1635043
Comments: 10
Kudos: 95





	Reaching Out

Adam is used to his first impressions being correct. This is because he is exceptional, and most people are incredibly ordinary. Lance and Keith are exceptions, proving extremely predictable, but endearing all the same. They’re well-meaning, capable, kind. They always welcome him, which is far more than can be said for most.

He’s only the slightest bit biased.

The point of these thoughts is that Captain Takashi of House Shirogane of Daibazaal is not particularly complex, but he is… dynamic? Layered? Interesting? 

No. Interest- _ ed _ . That’s really the only special thing about him, the only thing sets him apart. Although… Being interested in him is interest- _ ing _ . Perhaps the man has some kind of undiagnosed mental illness, or maybe some brain trauma-

“Everything good?”

Adam starts. “Hm?” He’s leaning on the heel of his hand, elbow on the holodesk in Shiro’s quarters. It’s where he’s done his work nearly every day, aside from occasional trips into the villages with Shiro and learning about Daibazaani vegetation from Shiro. 

“You’re staring at me. Like you’re trying to set me on fire with your mind. Everything good?”

“Apologies. I was just thinking.”

“Okay…” Shiro clearly doesn’t believe him.

Despite the occasional bout of supreme idiocy, Shiro is not a stupid man. He knows a half-truth when he hears one.

“I was wondering what I see in you.”

“And?”

“No idea. There’s not much.”

“I’ll try not to take that as an insult.”

“I believe you.”

“You are a very abrasive person, Adam.” The Galra meets him, eyes gray like the Night Mother Moon. “On the outside.”

Adam smiles. “Don’t tell anyone.”

“Not a soul. And I like you too. More than like.”

Adam licks his lips, opens his mouth to speak, closes it again. He’s not certain what he can say. What they have is so fragile. Adam doesn’t want to risk anything.

He’s rescued by a knock at the door.

“Enter.” Shiro turns off his desk. He’s working on new training exercises, based on the most recent science. He doesn’t want anyone to see them before they’re ready. 

Shiro’s a perfectionist.

A very thin Galra walks in, head and face bare except for a thin stripe of fur where their scalp should be. Adam has since learned that Galra of this type usually inhabit the marshier areas near the planet’s equator. They’re relatively uncommon in this region outside of the military.

“Haxus. Hello. What can I do for you?” Shiro swivels his chair, leaning slightly away from Adam.

“Sorry, Captain. Am I interrupting?”

“Not at all. What is it?”

“I’ve brought the hard copies you asked for.” The Blade hands over a thick stack of papers. 

“Ah. Thank you.” Shiro flips through the documents, making sure everything is there.

“If you don’t mind my asking, why paper? Why not files?”

“Electronic files can be traced. I want these for myself. Training scenarios.”

“Oh. I… suppose that makes sense.” Haxus shifts uncomfortably, seeming reluctant to leave.

“Did you need something?” Shiro asks.

Haxus hesitates. “I just wanted to know… If you have any news? I know it’s been a long while, but I have to ask.”

Adam narrows his eyes at the Galra. He’s about Shiro’s age, maybe even a decaphoeb or two older. He feels like sadness. It puts the Altean on edge. This kind of sadness is deep and unpredictable. It can turn a person into an empty, or it can turn them dangerous.

“I’m sorry. I haven’t.” At the Galra’s visible disappointment, Shiro finds scrambles to offer some reassurance. “I won’t stop looking, Haxus. You know I won’t.”

“I know you won’t. Neither will I.” Haxus nods, shoulders slumped. “Even just something to bury…”

Despite his outward demeanor, this is the dangerous kind of sad, Adam realizes with a shiver. He can feel an angry chill rolling off the man, a biting, burning frost. He will not trust Haxus. 

“With your permission, I’ll return to my duties,” the soldier says.

He leaves with Shiro’s nod. Once haxus is gone, Shiro throws down the thick stack of papers with a sigh.

“What was that all about?” Adam asks, fascinated, a little scared. What sort of secrets might be necessary on Daibazaal? What is Haxus?

“Haxus’ mate is missing. One of my other men, Sendak. I’ve known them as long as I’ve been in the military. We grew up together.”

“But why is that a secret? He didn’t want to talk about it in front of me.”

“They’re both biologically male. Such pairings are currently illegal on Daibazaal.” At Adam’s raised eyebrow, Shiro elaborates. “An expanding empire needs soldiers. Two males don’t produce soldiers. Zarkon declared it ‘conspiracy against the empire’ and banned new pairings before I was even born. Before Haxus and Sendak were born. But much like someone else we know, bonding can’t always be helped. We were with the blades by then. We all helped them keep it quiet.”

Adam stares at his datapad. “I didn’t know such bigotry could exist among your species.”

“It doesn’t. It’s just a law. Galra can be attracted to anyone. Someone’s sex doesn’t really matter to us. But it matters to Zarkon. He wants more warm bodies. I suppose we should count ourselves lucky that he didn’t decide to forbid established same-sex mates. Considering what he did to his own nephew under the guise of ‘cultural differences’, it’s not too much of a stretch to say he would be that cruel if he could justify it.”

“So… Haxus’ secret mate just vanished?”

“Yes. I sent a company of soldiers to assist with subduing a planet about a decaphoeb and a half ago. Sendak was part of the company, and disappeared in the fight. Soldiers on the ground are still searching, but between you and me? He’s dead.”

“Haxus must be miserable.”

“He is. He’s mellowed out a lot. Before, he was actually quite unpleasant to be around. Now… He’s not the same. Which is convenient, but… He’s hurting.” Shiro sighs. “I hate losing people. I do my best to take good care of my agents, but not everything can be helped, you know?”

“I know.” Adam watches Shiro return to his planning. “There was little I could do for Keith, except try to steer him away from Alfor and the higher-ranking guards. But he doesn’t need that anymore. He’s an adult now, and if what Lance has told me is true, he’s more than capable of handling himself.

“Lance, though…”

“He still has some growing up to do,” Shiro agrees.

“He’ll learn.” Adam leans back in his chair. “Lance has experienced some personal hardship, but never struggle or sacrifice. He’s lived spoiled and comfortable all his life. I know he wants to travel, though. Visit the various Altean territories. He’s already made a good deal of progress. He’s grown up a fair bit since marrying Keith.”

“Yes, I imagine raising your… ‘humbend’? Will do that to you.”

“ _ Husband _ , and yes. I imagine it did, in many ways. For instance, he’s learned the difference between ‘the many outweigh the few’ philosophy, and ‘it’s morally abhorrent, but also what’s most convenient, so just do it’.”

“See, I always imagined that a parent was supposed to teach you what  _ to  _ do, not what  _ not _ to do. I mean, that’s how Kolivan raised his sons. That’s how the military raised me. They weren’t my parents, but they treated me like their kit.”

“You’d know better than I. My parents were deployed and killed shortly after my birth. I was raised by various servants. And Lance, his sister, Romelle, and Lanval.”

“You and Lance seem unlikely friends.”

“Hm…” A smile curls Adam’s lips. “I suppose we do, don’t we?”

“Do you wanna… tell me about it?” Shiro presses.

Right. That’s what he’s supposed to do. Engage. Offer something about himself.

“I was born an earl. It’s the highest rank outside the royal family. After my parents were killed, I was raised by servants. Coran heard of my state and suggested me as a playmate when Lance was born. He wanted the royal children to have friends, and normal relationships.

“The others never liked me very much. Even when I was younger, I was… me. But just as I was me, Lance was Lance.”

“Friends with everyone,” Shiro murmurs, smiling.

“He’s  _ my _ friend,” Adam whispers. “Maybe my only friend. Over time, I grew not only to love him, but respect him, as well. I forsook my title and lowered myself to serve him, leaving my estate behind.”

“What happened to your estate?” Shiro asks. “Is it waiting for you when you retire?”

“No. I gifted it to Lanval. His own fortunes were mismanaged by his family’s accountant after the death of his own parents. Lance needs him among the people, schmoozing and minding everyone’s business. I gave him a way to do that. 

“The court considers it all a huge disgrace of course, but I don’t particularly care. I believe in what I’m doing, and that won’t change just because so many Alteans are spoiled and shallow.”

“Of course not, because you’re  _ not _ spoiled or shallow.”

“Spoiled, yes. Shallow, no.” Adam pulls up a new file on his tablet. “Lance has just informed me that he and Keith plan to expand their house.”

“I guess Keith made his choice then,” Shiro murmurs.

“You don’t approve?” Adam bristles, ready to rise to the princes’ defense.

“Not exactly. I just don’t understand.” The Galra frowns. “Given the choice, I wouldn’t bring a kit into this empire. We’ll see what happens after Lotor ascends, but for now? I can think of more reasons  _ not _ to have a kit than to have one.”

“It’s different for him,” Adam murmurs. “The princes have a responsibility to provide two heirs. And… I think he wants to do better than he had, you know? He and Lance have the perceived power to do better, and set a new standard for living.”

Adam sighs. “Keith has a lot to give, and he’s desperate to give it. I wonder what that’s like.”

“What what’s like?”

“To know what you want and just make it happen. But I suppose I gave that up when I took my position.” He returns to his work, drafting a missive to Lance to remind him to begin working actively on preparations for the spring festival.

“Adam…”

“Takashi.” Hazel eyes dart to the Galra for a brief moment before returning to his work. There’s nothing to say. They’re at a dead end, at least for the time being. They can grow as close as they like, and talk as often as they like, and still they can never be together, save for brief moments like this. 

“That’s all you have to say?” Shiro whispers.

“What could there possibly be to say that we haven’t both already thought?”

“I’ll wait for you.” 

A soft, violet hand touches his wrist, leathery pads brushing over the back of his hand. Adam stares at his datapad, unseeing. He’d been expecting silence, perhaps a few words of reluctant agreement.

“Until you’re ready to let go, or until I can find a way out of my duties, fuck, the rest of my  _ life _ \- I’ll wait for you… Will you wait for me?”

His hand shifts, gripping Takashi’s tightly as he dares. It’s a difficult choice for him, to let someone in, to promise them a space in his heart. He’s lost so much, and the less he has, the less he stands to lose.

Adam sighs, shifting in his chair so he can lean against the larger man, cheek pressed against his upper arm. "Every time I think life's run out of things to throw at me, you take me by surprise."

"Yeah, well." Shiro moves to wrap an arm around his shoulders, kiss his head. "The man I'm trying to impress has _extremely_ refined taste."

"Not really." Adam closes his eyes. "Just you. Wanting me."

"I've never wanted anything so much. However long it takes."

"I'll wait for you, too," Adam decides. "And... I more than like you, too."

"How much more than like?"

Adam sighs. "A lot more than like, and that's as much as you're getting today."

"Ugh. Fine."

_ Love. _

**Author's Note:**

> Next time on Love After the Fact: Keith's season begins.
> 
> Don't forget to vote for a Thanksgiving present!: https://forms.gle/9vboKuwZxcjQtBQM9


End file.
